Through Good Times and Bad
by Allayiah
Summary: Kevin and Lucy face tragedy! My version of the 9th season!
1. Sudden Tragedy

Disclaimer: I don't own any 7th Heaven characters. I do own Dr. Tillerman.

A/N: This takes place in December. Lucy is 7 months pregnant.

Chapter 1: Sudden Tragedy

Kevin raced towards the hospital entrance. He could still hear Sgt. Michaels' words clearly: "Kevin, it's Lucy. She's been in an accident. You should come to the hospital's ER." All he could think about was that he didn't know what he would do if he lost Lucy or the baby. He told the receptionist his name and why he was here. She said a doctor would be with him in a minute to give him an update. "What do you mean an update?! We're not talking about my car. We're talking about my pregnant wife!" he screamed, "Where is she?!" "Sir, you need to calm down and take a seat. A doctor will be with you in a minute," the receptionist said. Kevin sat down but stood up the minute a doctor walked towards him.

"How is she?" Kevin asked Dr. Tillerman. "Maybe you should sit down," the doctor started. "I don't want to sit down! What I want is to know how my wife and daughter are!" Kevin yelled. "Sir, your wife was in a serious accident. She's in a coma and we have to deliver the baby by c-section or we may lose the baby too." "What do you mean too? Is Lucy going to be okay?" Kevin asked. "All we know at this point is the baby's losing oxygen and your wife isn't awake yet," Dr. Tillerman replied. "Can I see her?" Kevin asked. "Yes, you may come in and be with your wife while we deliver the baby," Dr. Tillerman said. Just then Annie, Eric, Simon, Ruthie, Sam, David, and Martin rushed in. "Kevin!" Eric called from across the room. The family hurried over to where Kevin stood. "How is Lucy?" Annie asked. "She's in a coma and they have to deliver the baby right now," Kevin said as he lowered his head and let one single tear escape.


	2. Beautiful Baby

Disclaimer: see previous chapter. I own the baby but she doesn't have a name yet.

A/N: sorry the chapters are so short.

1 hour later

As Kevin held Lucy's hand while they delivered their daughter he kept thinking back to when Lucy first told him they were going to have a baby. The doctor's voice brought him back to reality. "It's a girl!" the doctor exclaimed. Kevin watched as his daughter was whisked away by a team of doctors and nurses. "What's her name?" a nurse asked Kevin. "I'm gonna wait for my wife to wake up to decide," Kevin answered. The nurse looked at him with sympathy then turned to leave. Kevin kissed Lucy on the forehead as she was rolled away. He walked down the hall to the neo natal unit to visit the baby.

He looked in at his daughter surrounded by doctors and nurses. She looked so small and helpless just lying there. A nurse came out and said, "Sir, the baby is breathing on her own now. You can come in and hold her if you like." Kevin followed the nurse over to the incubator. As the nurse placed the baby in his arms, Kevin couldn't help but notice how much she looked like Lucy.

A/N: next chapter- Will Lucy wake up? What will happen to the baby?


	3. Miracle

Kevin woke the next morning, took a quick shower and got ready to drive over to the hospital. Lucy still hadn't woken up and the baby was still in the neo natal unit. He knew there was still a very real possibility he could lose them both. He tried to keep an optimistic state of mind.

He walked over to the Camden's house to pick up Annie and Eric. The kids were at school since today was a Wednesday. The three got into Kevin's SUV and began the drive to the hospital. Kevin parked in an empty parking space after having driven up and down the rows for several minutes. Then he walked with Annie and Eric up to Lucy's hospital room. He pulled a chair over to Lucy's bed and sat down. Annie and Eric went to visit the baby.

"I can't believe this is happening," Annie said as tears welled up in her eyes. "Everything will be all right," Eric said, "Lucy's a fighter and hopefully the baby and her can pull through."

Kevin held Lucy's hand. He couldn't help thinking that she could very well never wake up again. The nurse had told Kevin that talking to a person in a coma could help them wake up. He decided to give it a shot. "Lucy, it's me Kevin. I just wanted to say I love you so much. I don't know what I'd do without you. You're everything to me. Dr. Tillerman delivered our daughter. She's breathing on her own now. She's beautiful and she looks just like you." Just then her eyes fluttered open. "Kevin," she whispered weakly. "Oh my God, Lucy!" Kevin practically yelled, "You're awake!" Her hand went automatically to her stomach. "Oh, Kevin! Did I lose the baby?!" she asked as she started to cry. "No, no Luce. They delivered her. She's breathing on her own," Kevin reassured her, "She looks just like you." He smiled. "Can I see her?" Lucy asked. "Let me find a nurse." Kevin replied. He leaned down and kissed her before exiting the room "I love you," he said. "I love you, too," she replied.

He bumped into Annie and Eric just outside the door. "She woke up! I'm going t o find a nurse!" Kevin exclaimed. Annie and Eric disappeared into Lucy's room. Kevin hurried down the hallway until he saw a nurse that he knew. "Hi, I'm Kevin Kinkirk. My wife, Lucy, just awoke from her coma." Kevin explained. "I'll go find Dr. Tillerman," the nurse rushed away. Kevin practically ran back to Lucy's room. Dr. Tillerman was already there when he returned. "Kevin, Lucy should be able to go home tomorrow," Dr. Tillerman said as Kevin walked in. "That's great!" Kevin said. He walked over to Lucy's bed and bent down to hug and kiss her. "Kevin, the nurse said I could go see our baby! We have to name her!" Lucy said excitedly, "I was thinking Emma or Claire. What do you think?" I like Emma," Kevin said.

A nurse brought in a wheelchair and Kevin helped Lucy into it. He wheeled her down the hallway towards the neo natal unit.


	4. Our One and Only

Chapter 4: Our One and Only

Kevin helped Lucy out of the wheelchair and into a chair a nurse had dragged over. Another nurse came over holding the baby and gently placed her in Lucy's arms. Lucy looked at her daughter. "She's beautiful," she stuttered as her eyes filled up with tears. "What's wrong?" questioned Kevin. "I'm just so happy," cried Lucy. "Have you thought of a name yet, Mrs. Kinkirk?" asked a nurse. "Yes, I think we'll name her Sophia Grace," said Lucy with an ear to ear smile. "Okay, thank you," said the nurse as she walked away writing on a clipboard. "That's a great name Lucy," Kevin said. "I wanted to give her a meaningful middle name since she's our little miracle," Lucy said.

Just then Dr. Tillerman walked in. "Good news! Lucy, I've reviewed your charts and the baby's charts and it seems you can go home tomorrow." "That's great! Thank you, doctor," Lucy replied. "Thank you," Kevin joined in shaking hands with the doctor. As Dr. Tillerman was walking away Kevin said, "Luce, I think this the happiest day of my life!" "Happier than our wedding day?" Lucy asked jokingly. "You mean wedding night?" Kevin answered mockingly. "Kevin!" Lucy exclaimed. "I'm kidding," he replied as he leaned down to kiss her.

_Next Day_

Kevin and Lucy walked down to the nursery to pick up Sophia and head home. Lucy was so happy that everything had worked out fine. Kevin was the best husband and she couldn't imagine a more perfect baby girl.

As they reached the nursery Kevin started to talk. "This is the first time all three of us will be home as a family" "I know! Isn't it exciting!? Lucy said. Lucy reached down to pick up Sophia. "Ready to go home baby?" Lucy asked softly.


	5. Again?

Chapter 5: Again?

_3 weeks later_

Kevin pulled into the driveway of the house he and Lucy had just bought. He got out and headed towards the door. He fumbled in his pocket for the keys and unlocked the door. He entered the kitchen and the first thing he noticed was that the sink was piled high with empty bottles. There was a half eaten sandwich on the table and he could hear Sophia crying upstairs. He walked into the living room. The TV was on and Lucy's coat was thrown on the coach. He headed upstairs calling for Lucy. When he got no answer he went into the nursery, picked up Sophia and started rocking her. As he turned around he noticed Lucy slumped against the opposite wall. He placed Sophia back in her bassinet and ran over to Lucy. He shook her and said "Luce, Luce wake up!" He felt her wrist for a pulse. None!

He dashed into the master bedroom and picked up the phone. He quickly dialed 911. "Hi, my wife is not breathing and she doesn't have a pulse," Kevin explained. "Okay sir I need you to calm down and tell me what happened." "I don't know I came home from work and found her," Kevin answered. "Okay an ambulance is on the way." "Thank you," said Kevin. He hung up andran back to Lucy. He laid her flat on the floor and started giving her CPR. He could hear sirens in the distance. He knew the door was unlocked so he stayed upstairs not wanting to leave Lucy. The paramedics came rushing upstairs. They placed Lucy on a stretcher and carried her into the ambulance. Kevin picked up Sophia and followed. "I hope your mom's gonna be okay," he whispered.

A/N: Next Chapter-What will happen to Lucy?


End file.
